Until we get there
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: [COMPLETE] The war didn't end after the Death Star was destroyed, and their respective duties keep pulling Han and Leia apart. A mission together might be just what they need to reconnect—and think about the future.
1. Part I

Written for Han/Leia Week 2016 back in July, originally posted as two parts for the prompts "space roadtrips" and "lost together". This starts right after the comic Shattered Empire and it references some of the events there, but I think they're clear enough that you don't need to have read the comic. The two sentences marked with * are borrowed from there. Some names and references are also borrowed from Bloodline, Moving Target, the new retelling of A New Hope and The Force Awakens. I use the new canon for worldbuilding; mine is a (mostly) happy universe. There are also two tiny references to my fics "Corellian Day of Celebration" and "Walk your days on a wire". Thanks a lot to **organanation** for beta-reading this, to the mods of Han/Leia Week at **han-leia-solo** on Tumblr for hosting it, and to everyone who gives this a chance! Please consider leaving a review if you liked it :)

* * *

 _Someone asked me what home was_

 _and all I could think of_

 _were the stars on the tip of your tongue,_

 _the flowers sprouting from your mouth,_

 _the roots entwined in the gaps between your fingers,_

 _the ocean echoing inside of your ribcage._

 _-_ E.E. Cummings

* * *

As Shara Bey finished shutting down the ship, Leia leaned into the viewport to have a better look at the two men already standing in the _Vergence_ 's hangar.

'Is that your husband?'* she asked, even though she knew the answer. Leia smiled: Han and Kes Dameron were trying to appear casual as they waited, but the concern was clear in their faces.

Shara confirmed Leia's guess as she looked through the viewport herself, but Leia was already at the hatch. 'Then I won't keep you from him any longer,'* she said. _And myself from Han._ _We all deserve some respite._

Han stepped closer when he spotted her; seeing her walking upright and apparently unharmed made him crack a smile at last. Leia stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waited until he reached her. She had to play it casual, too, at least until they were alone.

'You all right, sweetheart?'

'Yes.' Leia tilted her head up for him to kiss her, then looped her arm in his as they started walking away. 'Thanks to Lando… and you, it seems. He told me you found about Naboo when Threepio was slicing the ISB computers.'

'We sent a transmission to any rebel ship near the Chommell sector and Lando answered.' Han gave her a sideways look. 'Naboo was just the start. Doesn't look like it's gonna get prettier any time soon.'

She squeezed his arm. 'I know. I read about this "Operation: Cinder" on our way back.' Leia bit her lip. Naboo hadn't been the only planet under attack: after destroying the rest of the Imperial forces there, Lando and the Rebel Alliance's—the _New Republic's_ Starfleet had been deployed to protect other worlds that had been targeted. _The problem is that there's still too many of them_ , Leia thought. _What good is it to call ourselves the New Republic when the Empire refuses to give up?_

'Do you have to be somewhere right now?' Han asked as they left the hangar, pushing her bleak thoughts away.

As a matter of fact, she had spent the past hours worrying about this turn of events, checking her pending tasks and organizing what she needed to do as soon as they got back by level of priority. She hadn't counted on Han being there already, though. It had been twenty days since Endor, and the last time she'd seen him—in the flesh, not in a hurried holo transmission—had been after he'd returned to _Home One_ from the forest moon with his strike team. Not two days later, they had been pulled apart again as the Alliance prepared to engage with the remnants of the Empire now that its head had been cut. Twenty days.

Leia had accepted going to Naboo because Mon Mothma had reminded her of Bail Organa's words about duty. But the chancellor had also been the one who'd told her there could be more to her life than duty, encouraging her to join in Han's rescue party less than a standard month ago. The galaxy could do without them for a couple of hours today, as well.

She looked at him and smiled, entwining their fingers together. 'Only wherever you take me.'

* * *

A couple of hours later, their hands were still joined as they lay on Leia's bed in her assigned quarters and Han pressed lazy kisses against her back.

They hadn't had the chance to sleep together many times since Tatooine, but in those few occasions, it had amazed Leia how their love-making had changed from the times during their journey to Cloud City. The fact that both of them knew it wasn't just sex anymore, that neither of them was leaving—not indefinitely, at least—that they were able to be openly affectionate and didn't have to keep their feelings in check, made a world of a difference.

She was starting to feel sleepy, when Han asked, 'So except for the Imps, how did the thing in Naboo go?'

'Really well. Queen Soruna had already agreed to lend us support when the storm unleashed.' She rolled slightly onto her back to look at Han. 'Then she took a starfighter and joined us in destroying the satellites. See, I'm not the only royal who isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty!'

Han chuckled and shifted to kiss her on the lips. 'You're still a one of a kind princess to me.'

'I still wonder if you've ever met any other princesses or queens in your life.'

'Maybe not _in person_ …' Han started. 'Wait. Do pirate queens count?'

Leia gave him a disbelieving look. 'Is that a real title?'

'Never asked, but I think it's honorary.'

'Then it doesn't count.'

Han cocked an eyebrow at her. 'That's very elitist of you.'

'Take it up with the Elder Houses,' Leia replied, turning around fully and burrowing her head against his chest. She closed her eyes for a second, revelling in the feeling of warm, pulsing skin under her hands. 'We should get going.'

Han already sounded sleepy when he asked, 'Where?'

'I still need to give my report; I commed and said I'd do it later. I think over two hours is later enough,' Leia explained.

'I'm tired,' he growled.

'Have you been debriefed already? You could stay and sleep for a couple of hours, and then—'

'I don't mean now. I mean I'm tired of the whole thing. The war. Instead of destroying the Empire when we blew up the Death Star, it feels like we took a shot at a hive of wasp-worms.'

Leia propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. 'I know. But the only way to end it for good is to keep fighting. We can't afford to stop right now.'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it.' He sat up and started rooting about for his underpants. She watched him pick them up from the floor and put them on with more force than necessary.

'Whatever it is that's bothering you, just say it,' she prompted him, wrapping the sheets around her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Han stood in front of her, hands on his hips as he regarded her.

'I saw more of you when we were on Hoth than now that the war's meant to be over.'

Leia couldn't argue with that, but it still touched a sore point. 'I'm sorry I can't be at your beck and call,' she said dryly.

Han held up a finger, scowling. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Then what _do_ you mean?' Leia softened her tone. It wasn't an ideal situation for her, either, but unlike Han, her whole life had been about putting her own needs and desires at the bottom of her priorities. As the future leader of her homeworld, thinking of others came first, a notion that had followed her later in her role as a senator in the Empire and as a commander in the Alliance. But she had never been in a position where her desires were so intrinsically linked to someone else's, where having to put others first meant considering what she wanted for herself. However, Leia was a diplomat, and that meant she knew about compromise. 'Tell me.'

He scratched his head, stalling. 'It's just—it's so kriffin' weird, Leia. I still can't believe I spent _six months_ in carbonite, but I—sorta felt it. Like I was in hell and there was no getting out. Then you're there, and for me it's like I had one hell of a long nightmare, 'cos it's like I'd seen you the day before. But before I can get it through my head how long it's been, we're in a battle that's been going on for about a month and I don't see you since Endor.'

It was clear that he was struggling to put into words what he felt. They had talked after Tatooine, and she had kept as close an eye on his recovery as she could during the days leading up to Endor, but she hadn't had time to ponder exactly how those six months had been for Han and how he was coping—mentally and emotionally—with what he'd come out to. They had gone from having an intense physical relationship that had culminated with her finally admitting her feelings for him, to a six months separation, to officially being a couple… but they hadn't had much time to process what that entailed besides loving each other.

Leia sighed and stood up to slip her arms around his waist. 'It's hard. But we just have to hold on for a little longer.'

'Yeah, how much longer?'

'I don't know, Han!' Leia said, her patience running out. 'However long it takes!'

She had started to disentangle herself from him, but he took hold of her forearms to stop her. He was giving her that soft-eyed look he didn't know he had, but that never failed to disarm her.

'Let's take a couple of days off.'

Leia didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or if it was an actual, serious proposal, so she stood gaping at him as she tried to decide which one it was. From the fact that Han wasn't smiling, she figured it was the second one.

'Han… if you're even remotely suggesting we go on a vacation _right now_ —'

'Not a vacation,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'I'm talking about two or three days of doing nothing hero-like. A break from,' he gestured around at her cabin, 'all this.'

Leia took advantage of him releasing her to take a step back. 'Well, I'm sorry, but "a break" is just not possible for anyone, especially for me, at the moment.'

'Especially for you?' Han was staring at her like she was insane, and he was starting to sound as frustrated as she knew he was. 'They owe it to you—'

'And I owe it to Alderaan to see this through,' Leia replied, getting angrier at the fact that her voice still broke. 'The only way I could take a break right now would be if I…' She gestured at empty air, searching for implausible reasons, '…if I got married or sick!'

Han opened his mouth to retort when his brain caught what she'd said. Leia was already cursing herself for saying it, as if this conversation hadn't been heading into dangerous territory already. She didn't need Han worrying about whether she expected a marriage proposal soon on top of everything.

To her surprise, he didn't look like he was about to run the other way at the moment.

'Married, huh?' he said almost curiously, as one would talk about getting a new pet. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a crooked smile. 'Are you popping the question, Princess?'

 _I should have seen this coming._

It was odd, considering that marriage had never been something she spent much time thinking about, but Leia felt somewhat lighter at Han's reaction. Even if it never happened, he didn't seem horrified at the thought of legally binding himself to someone—to her.

She considered how angry Mon would be if she kept her waiting, and concluded that three hours weren't much worse than two and a half.

Stepping again into Han's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Take me back to bed and we'll see.'

He pressed her body closer and bent down to growl into her ear. 'Aye, Your Worshipfulness.'

* * *

'I really have to go now.'

'Mhm.'

'Stay here. Or go—you can go out. Just don't take any missions, all right?'

Han opened both eyes at that, though it took him some effort to keep them that way. 'Why not?'

'Because I say so,' Leia answered playfully, pushing herself up and smiling down at him. 'If anyone tries to send you away, you tell them you have orders from a superior to stay put.'

'My superior? And who's that?'

Leia arched an eyebrow. 'Me.'

'Yeah? So you wanna keep me here to _override_ me?' His eyes fell closed again, but his hand found her thigh and started sliding up. 'I like that.'

'I don't know, you look pretty worn out.' She held her hair to keep it from falling and bent down to kiss him before scampering away from his reach. 'Remember, don't take any missions until I get back, all right?'

'Sure.'

By the time she had gathered all her clothes and was headed to the 'fresher, Han was fast asleep.

* * *

When Leia got back to her quarters hours later, Han was still sleeping and she was running on caf.

She stopped at the door and took a moment to stare at him sprawled face down on her bed, naked but for the sheet haphazardly thrown over him. She was struck with a sense of domesticity. She'd had a feeling like that once before, during their slow crawl towards Cloud City, but this time, it didn't scare her. It reminded her she wasn't fighting just for her past: she was also doing it for her future.

After pulling out her boots and setting down her satchel, Leia snuck into bed next to him, hooking a leg over his. She pressed a kiss over the scar on his chin and moved along his jaw until he stirred.

'Wake up. I have news.'

'If it's bad, I don't wanna know,' Han grunted, but he still rolled onto his side and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

'That depends. How do you feel about going on a mission with me?'

'Where are we going?'

'Birren. I went to Naboo because we need allies if we want to reinstate the Republic and the Senate, and Mon Mothma thought I was in the best position to do it,' Leia explained. 'Well, that got me thinking. I'm also the best envoy to request the support of the planets members of the Elder Houses, since I'm the last survivor of one of them.'

'Sweetheart, I appreciate the effort but I don't think I'm the right person to take on a royal tour.'

Leia chuckled. 'It's not a royal tour—not yet, anyway. Birren's supreme governor, Lord Mellowyn, was a kinsman to my father… Bail, I mean.'

'You know you don't have to clear that up for me,' Han said, reaching for her hand. 'When you talk about your father, I know you mean Organa.'

She squeezed his hand, giving him a grateful smile. The truth about her parentage still weighed heavily on her, though she managed not to dwell on it most of the time. The way Han had taken it made it easier to bear.

'As Birren was settled by Alderaanian explorers, and strengthened by the connection of its head of state, its allegiance always lay with Alderaan. After the disaster, it was targeted as an oversector, since the Empire wanted to prevent revolts and they thought it might be sought as a refuge for any survivors. We have reports that Imperial security around the planet has dwindled since Endor, though, and Lord Mellowyn is in a position to give us intelligence on the stance of many systems, where they stood during the war and what kind of assistance we can expect from them.' Leia took a breath. 'It's the same deal as Naboo—we're arriving unannounced and undercover to avoid attracting the attention of any remaining Imperials stationed planetside. I trust the Birrenese.'

'I don't, so it's a good thing I'm comin',' Han said. 'You want to bring Chewie? Luke?'

'No. I only need one escort.' She gave him a smug smile. 'You wanted some alone time away from here, didn't you? I know another mission isn't what you had in mind, but—'

'Hey, it's another mission with _you_.' Han wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 'If it's the best we can do, I'm not gonna complain.'

The exhaustion of the past days began to settle in, but having seen to the end of her mission to Naboo and with the prospect of a plan that involved Han and her spending a few days on their own, Leia was ready to let sleep claim her for several hours.

'Then kiss me for my efforts, General,' she said, and he did.

* * *

They were on the _Millennium Falcon_ , away from the _Vergence_ and with a course set to Birren within the next day cycle. Luke was away, so Leia recorded a message for him. Chewie hadn't been easy to convince about staying behind.

[ _It's not safe_ _enough yet. I don't care what you and the princess are up to. I spent weeks on the_ Falcon _with you two, you think you were quiet back then?_ ] he had argued while he helped Han check the freighter's systems.

'That's the thing, pal, it's not the same as back then. Come on, you think I can't avoid getting myself killed unless you're there?' Han had joked. Lowering his voice and sneaking a glance over his shoulder, he'd added, 'Don't mention the not being quiet thing to Leia or I'll pelt you, all right?'

It was so different to their trysts on their way to Bespin months ago—no pestering droid, no Chewie, no deadline hanging over their heads—and they weren't exactly going on a vacation, but the hours they spent in hyperspace felt as much of a break as that journey had. Only—Han had never known it could get better.

Leia was spread out on top of him as they lay on his bunk in a post-sex haze, her arms crossed on top of his chest and her hair gathered in a single braid, falling over her shoulder. But instead of staying still, thinking—or trying not to—about the moment they'd have to part ways, tensing when he moved, she kept kissing the underside of his jaw and smiling against his throat as his hands skimmed across her back.

She suddenly propped her chin over her folded hands and asked, 'Do you remember the first time we were here, like this?'

'Yeah.' He wasn't likely to forget it.

Leia's eyes drifted downwards, lost in thoughts and memories. 'We were practically trapped in realspace, with nowhere to go but Bespin… and I think I'd never felt freer in my life. I was trying so hard not to, though. I had to keep it under control.' She chuckled and looked back at him, brown eyes large and serious. 'I didn't let myself be too touchy-feely with you, even after we started sleeping together. It's ridiculous. I thought… well, the more we thought about it as just sex, the less affectionate we were—I wouldn't fall in love with you.'

'It's not ridiculous.'

'Yeah? You were making it so hard, though. You kept kissing me after breakfast like it wasn't a big deal and telling me you loved me when you thought I didn't notice…'

She was smiling fondly at him, but Han knew that, at the time, those things he did on an impulse might have caused her great pain, believing as they both did that he wasn't coming back.

'I didn't know what I was doing,' he said as way of an apology.

'Neither did I.' Leia slid further up his body, wrapping her arms around his head. 'I was already quite fond of you.'

Han glanced at the chrono display: there was still some time until they came out of hyperspace.

'You flatterer.'

Grinning, he rolled her over until she was under him and started kissing her again.


	2. Part II

Leia hadn't visited the planet in over ten years, yet it looked exactly the same as she remembered. Birren wasn't stagnating: it just seemed content with its quiet ways, its traditions, its almost idyllic scenery. For a second, she felt overwhelmed with memories of her parents strolling with her down the streets, of her father renting a speeder bike and giving Leia her first lessons, taking advantage of the absence of any royal relatives drilling the need for Leia to "act like a princess".

She didn't know if Han had noticed anything, but she felt his hand going to rest on the small of her back as he came after her down the ramp of the _Falcon_. Straightening, she walked on.

The _Falcon_ had entered the atmosphere and directed to a private landing pad in the capital city under the alias of _Star Princess_ —a subtle wink to the subject of this mission, Han thought. Leia found it frighteningly obvious, though she couldn't help a certain fondness of the name. Her father used to call her a "glittering star".

Along with their fake transponder code, they had transmitted their assumed identities—distant relatives of Lord Mellowyn's husband, who was originally from Corellia, on a surprise visit. It was enough to fool any possible Imperial stake-outs while at the same time ensuring that they would be greeted by the governor himself.

The look on Lord Mellowyn's face was that of one who might have seen a ghost. It took a nudge from his husband to bring back some of his composure.

'Nice to see you again, Garik,' Lord Sterling said, using Han's false name. 'You too, Thalleeth. Welcome to Birren.'

He then pretended to introduce them to Mellowyn, by which time the man had already recovered enough to sound convincing, and they all headed to the Great Hall. Once there, they were able to drop the act.

'Your Highness,' Mellowyn said, grasping her hand. 'This is… unexpected. Of course, news about you have reached us occasionally, but actually seeing you…'

He smiled at her, a gesture that was both warm and sad.

'I didn't know if you'd remember this old man. You were so young the last time you were here.' Mellowyn touched Leia's shoulder. 'I'm sorry about Bail and Breha, and everyone else. I can only imagine how hard this must have been on you, Leia.'

'Thank you,' Leia said, bowing her head slightly. 'Lord Mellowyn, Lord Sterling, allow me to introduce you to General Han Solo.'

She hadn't had to introduce Han to anyone as anything of hers yet, and not only she wasn't sure how to do that kind of thing, but also, Leia was sure "boyfriend" didn't cut it. So, as she had done since Endor, she let gestures say more than words and squeezed Han's arm briefly before he stepped forwards to shake hands once again with the other two men. The message seemed to have come through, since Mellowyn glanced at Han, then at her, and exchanged a knowing smile with his husband.

After they sat down to tea, Leia explained the motive behind her trip.

'This is the time for the Rebel Alliance to help the galaxy transition into the New Republic, and so it is crucial that as many planets as possible openly declare their support and aid to this effort,' Leia was saying. 'It would be of great importance to us, however, to gather information about the positions some systems held during the Empire, in order to anticipate what we can expect from them, and to negotiate.'

'Of course. We can offer you some insight into most of the royal houses' roles during the war. As you know, Birren is loyal to Alderaan—to you, and we'd be most grateful to be part of the New Republic as we were of the old.'

'As to the matter of your identity, you have nothing to fear while you're in this palace—I'd dare say, you needn't fear anywhere in Birren,' Mellowyn continued. 'The Empire moved its remaining forces away from the planet less than a week ago, and anyone they might have left planetside is likely to go unanswered were they to report sightings of you.'

'That is a relief to all of us,' Leia said.

'We do have a party from the royal house of Arkanis, though,' Sterling said, his lip curling briefly in disgust.

'What's the matter with Arkanis?' Han asked.

'They benefited enormously from the Empire, I'm afraid,' Mellowyn explained. 'They won't sell you out—they know the odds are against them right now, and as part of the Elder Houses, they wouldn't want to go against you—not straightaway, in any case.'

'But they're great players. I'm sure they'll be very interested in your negotiations,' Lord Sterling added.

Leia glanced at Han and saw that he was scowling. She wasn't too worried, though. The time for blasters wasn't over, but a period for political alliances, bargaining and diplomacy was also beginning. It could be a quagmire sometimes, but Leia knew how to find her way through.

* * *

They met the Arkanisians that evening. Lord Mellowyn had intended for the reunion to be only a formal dinner, but the visitors—three families of Lords, Ladies and distinguished guests—claimed they hadn't left their rainy world to waste away the opportunity of an extended feast in the gardens.

It was all a little overwhelming to Leia, who hadn't had to deal with the stiffer side of royalty in years, but she was able to slip into it after a while. Han was a different deal. While he typically dodged any and all questions about his past with ease and didn't hold back boasting about his many skills, she suspected he was gauging how much he could get away with without it affecting Leia's image. He had seemed open and comfortable enough that afternoon with only the Lords Mellowyn and Sterling, who were both as frank and amiable as Bail had been, but the Arkanisians seemed to put him on edge. More so because of what Sterling had said, Leia guessed: he wasn't going to let his guard down around them.

The topic of the rebellion was treated lightly: the party from Arkanis acted almost as if it was a fashion trend what had changed, not a political system. They dropped heavy insinuations about what they had aligned with and what they expected, though, which Leia had picked up at once and filed away.

At one point, after Han had wandered off inside in search of a refresher, Leia found herself in the company of the eldest son of Lord Cormin—a man as vain as he was empty-headed.

'I was saying to my father earlier, after we received word of your visit, I said, it's really creditable that you are personally in charge of restoring your relations with the Elder Houses,' Rayf Cormin told her. 'Regardless of our political views, you are still royalty. Your relationship with our planets should have never been severed.'

Leia would have laughed. Or punched him. Both.

'I'm afraid that was a matter of necessity more so than choice, Lord Rayf. If you recall correctly, my ties with the royal houses were severed when the Empire destroyed my homeworld and left me with no royal house of my own. You'll excuse me, but I don't recall any of the Elder Houses offering sanctuary to Alderaan's survivors.'

Cormin bowed his head, outwardly, as a show of repentance; in reality, to hide his discomfort. 'You must understand, Your Highness. After Alderaan, it would have been foolhardy for any planet to declare war against the Empire.'

'That wasn't the only way.' It came out harsher than she'd intended. 'In any case, it doesn't matter. What matters is where we go from here.'

'Very true, Your Highness,' Cormin agreed enthusiastically. 'And as I was saying, this gesture from you will be well-received from the rest of the Houses—in fact, I dare say many will be interested in forging an alliance with you.'

Leia perked up. 'Really?'

'Why, of course! Though you may be the last survivor of your House and with no planet to speak of, your title still has great value amongst us. A marriage alliance would be coveted by many, indeed—'

Leia felt as if she had been stunned.

'Marriage?' she croaked.

Cormin politely waited for her to recover. Maybe Leia hadn't been quite as obvious as she'd thought.

'I'm in a relationship with General Solo.'

'Oh, of course, how could anyone have failed to notice that?' Cormin grabbed a piece of finger food from a serving droid; Leia just waved it off, too distracted now to eat. 'I wasn't talking about marrying right away, Your Highness. Or even, if you find yourself still attached to him, you know there are suitors who wouldn't object, as your union would simply be a matter of politics.'

'I don't know if I should feel more insulted about you suggesting I ditch Han to favour an arranged marriage or that I keep him as my paramour,' Leia said dryly.

'It wasn't my intention to offend you,' Lord Rayf said, blinking at her in befuddlement. 'I was only thinking of your best interests. I am sure Solo is a fine enough man, but—well, word of him has reached Arkanis; as you may know he was wanted by the Empire and the Hutts. He's a smuggler, is he not? And if you'll allow me to speak frankly—'

'I think it's too late for that concession,' Leia muttered angrily.

'—I believe it would be better if you associated with someone who wasn't part of the Rebel Alliance,' Cormin continued. 'Just to demonstrate an open mind and a will to integrate the galaxy, such as the New Republic claims to seek.'

Leia was speechless. Unfortunately, Cormin took advantage of her silence to lay a hand on her forearm, leaning in and saying in a confidential tone, 'Pardon me, Princess, but… Solo just doesn't seem the committed type. I was only trying to say, don't waste a valuable opportunity to join your House with a respectable nobleman out of deference to Solo. I didn't have the pleasure of knowing your late father, but I am sure this is what he would have wanted.'

It took all her strength and diplomatic training not to knock his teeth out.

'That's right,' Leia spat, as coolly as she could manage when she felt herself boiling with outrage, 'you didn't know my father, and you don't know me. I'm not the New Republic's trading stock. Please don't lose sleep thinking of how woefully unwed I remain; my father taught me better than to place my whole value on marriage. _General_ Solo has nothing to worry about because I don't expect to marry him or anyone else.'

Leia took a step back, still glaring at the man, who now seemed positively scandalised at her. _Good_ , she thought.

'Luckily, I know better than to take your opinions as representative for all the royal houses, otherwise I'd be telling them they can keep their support if that's all they've got to offer.'

Turning on her heel, she headed back into the palace, ignoring the dark figure that retreated into some bushes as she walked past. She was furious enough that she couldn't excuse herself and fake an indisposition; surely Lord Mellowyn would understand and Han would know to find her in their room.

The outrage Leia felt at Cormin's assumptions of her seeking to benefit the New Republic through a marriage of convenience, of her being willing to dump Han, of Han being content with being her extra-marital lover…

She was definitely out of touch with the most despicable part of politics; it almost made her miss Hoth.

* * *

Han saw her leave the garden and stride off into the Great Hall, unsurprised that she had missed him lurking between the greenery, blinded in anger as she was. What surprised him was her restraint: he had been sure she'd end up slapping the guy. Han would have cheered.

He hadn't mean to eavesdrop; he'd just returned from the 'fresher and heard her mentioning his name from around a bend in the path. He'd only been curious to hear what Leia said about him to other people—which was so stupidly lame from him to begin with. He became even more curious when the person Leia was speaking to—some nerf-brained son of a Lord—mentioned marrying Leia off and even had the kindness to suggest she could keep Han as her lover! Han had half a mind to come out and blast the guy's head off.

The rest of the conversation only made him sicker, even though Leia managed to tell the little Lord to fuck off without actually telling him to fuck off. After she'd left, he wandered off further away from where the party was being held, stalling for a while before following her inside.

It was clear he didn't have to worry about Leia dumping him for politics. This was the first time Han heard it being suggested, but when he thought about it, it was just the start. She was bound to become a big name in the New Republic, which would put her in the public eye: everything about her would be talked about and questioned. Leia was used to dealing with it since her childhood, but Han had better get used to stand by while the galaxy deemed his worthiness of being "associated" with her.

It should be a small price to pay, but—

He found her unbraiding her hair by the window, out of her borrowed dress and in a borrowed nightgown. She had looked so beautiful earlier—not that she didn't look beautiful in whatever she wore (or didn't wear), but Han hadn't seen her so dressed up since Yavin. He'd felt a tug of discomfort then, something he couldn't place, so he'd ignored it.

Now, after what he'd heard, he knew what it was. Dressed up like that, she'd looked like the princess she was. And princesses didn't wind up with jumped up former smugglers. Although, she'd said she didn't want to marry him…

Maybe that was what kept bothering him.

'There you are,' Han said, forcing himself to smile.

'I'm sorry I left, I had a bit of a headache,' Leia told him, walking up to him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

She seemed distracted while he took off his clothes and got into bed with her. His thoughts were so muddled up he couldn't do more than lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. There was a sudden movement at his side, and Han felt her pressing a kiss on his shoulder, her small hand coming to rest over his stomach.

'You okay?'

Leia sighed. 'Yeah. I guess I'd just forgotten how exhausting it could be to socialize with nobility.'

'I thought you were a natural.'

'Hm. I like the part where I tell people what to do. I don't like it when they tell _me_ what to do. A lot of people think it's their duty to give me their advice, and I'm supposed to take it gracefully.' She tilted her head back to look at him. 'I don't like that, either.'

'Tell me about it, sweetheart,' Han said, chuckling, before turning on his side and kissing her forehead.

Leia nuzzled closer as her eyelids fluttered shut, and he thought that, right now, it was good enough for him.

* * *

Most of the next day was spent doing what they had come to do, gathering intelligence from the Lords Mellowyn and Sterling about the planets members of the royal houses and how to best approach them. Han was very patient through it all, but Leia knew he had no interest in the political aspects of the war. Lord Sterling, a former racer who suffered from bloodburn, noticed this as well and after a while the two of them were engaged in an animated conversation about starships and record times. At one point, Leia found herself listening in and wondering if that was the life Han would have chosen, had he ever had the means to do so.

The Arkanisians, to Leia's relief, were very fond of parading themselves around Birren, but they had left word that they were to be back at nightfall to dine again in the Great Hall. When Mellowyn told her, Leia decided it was time to be honest with him. With Han and Sterling gone to examine the latter's prized racer, Leia confided in Mellowyn her conversation with Rayf Cormin.

'I know that, while I find it appalling, this isn't out of the ordinary,' Leia said. 'My parents always made sure I knew I didn't have to marry someone for political favours and the like, but nearly everyone else tried to pair me off with men for their title, their wealth, or how beautiful our children would be.' Leia rolled her eyes, fondly remembering her aunts—how shallow and annoying she had found them on those days, and in spite of everything, how she missed them now that they were gone. 'For three years, I've mostly been a soldier. I wasn't in touch with anyone who cared about who was the most convenient partner for me and… I guess I didn't expect this to happen so soon, and so bluntly.'

'It is rather aggravating that, after everything you've done, everything you've been through, your value is reduced to a marriage alliance,' Lord Mellowyn said, pressing his lips in disgust.

'If it was just me, I could put up with it—I have,' Leia continued, resting her chin on her closed hand. 'But there's Han now to think of, too. I don't want the whole galaxy to question my reasons for being with him, or whether he's the best partner for me, or why we're not getting married.'

Mellowyn raised an eyebrow at that. 'Forgive me, but… have you and General Solo not been together for long?'

Leia thought of all the comings and goings of her relationship with Han and decided it was a story for another day. 'It's a complicated question. We've known each other since… since the disaster.'

'I see. And do you think it is a transitory affair?'

The question baffled her. 'No. Not at all.'

'Then why do you think you won't marry him at some point?'

'I—I don't know.' Despite herself, Leia found her cheeks growing warm. 'I'm just saying marriage is not at the front of my mind right now—neither of us is thinking about that. Probably won't be for a while, if ever. And it shouldn't be in anyone's mind to try and marry me off! That's the last of the galaxy's concerns.'

'Of course, of course.' Lord Mellowyn set down his cup of tea and looked at her with a warm smile. 'For what's worth, I did know Bail. And I can't say what he would have thought of Han, but I know he would have approved of how happy he seems to make you.'

Leia couldn't help but smiling at that.

'Sure, he seems a bit rough around the edges and I'm not sure he would have felt comfortable at court—' Leia chuckled. 'But he seems like a good man, and he treats you with respect. That's where everyone's worth lies, not in their title or riches. Bail and Breha knew that, as you do, and that should be enough for everyone.'

'Thank you,' Leia said sincerely. 'Do you think you could excuse us from tonight's dinner?'

'Of course, dear, don't worry about it.' Lord Mellowyn squeezed her hand. 'I'll say something didn't agree with you last night.'

* * *

Leia only told Han that they had come to do work, not to attend social gatherings, and so she'd rather stay in their room to organize the information she had acquired and get in touch with Mon Mothma. Han didn't question it, content with lying in bed browsing through newscasts and sports feeds. Even though Leia was working, there was a sense of peaceful domesticity to the scene that soothed her.

After a couple of hours, she started to yawn and decided to wrap it up. They would stay until lunch tomorrow and then go back to rejoin the fleet. Back to the war. Leia couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Even in spite of her conversation with Cormin, even though the topic of war had been ever present, Birren wasn't at the centre of it, and it made for a nice, lulling respite. But like she constantly reminded herself—and Han—this wasn't a vacation. They had come with a purpose, and it was done; they couldn't stay any longer.

She swivelled her chair away from the holocomm. 'Mon says hello and hopes we're having a nice break.'

Seeing Leia had given up work for the night, Han turned off the holoprojector as well. 'Is that sarcasm?'

'No. She actually cares about me, you know. About us.'

'Did you tell her or are we that obvious?'

'It's not like we're hiding,' Leia said with a chuckle. Everyone who had been on Endor couldn't have any doubt, especially considering that Luke had told her—to Leia's complete horror—a lot of people had been aware of the attraction between her and Han before she'd even seen it. 'Besides, she's known for a while.'

He looked bemused. 'Since when?'

'For sure, before Yellow Moon—when you were…' Leia trailed off, but she knew Han would know she was talking about his time in carbonite. 'She even supported me going to Tatooine with Luke.'

Han was impressed; she knew Mon Mothma had gained his respect for good. He gave Leia a crooked smile. 'Yeah? So _she_ won't try to ship you off to the highest bidder?'

Leia sucked in a breath. 'You—'

'I heard, yeah. Sorry,' Han said, swinging his legs off the bed and resting his arms on his knees.

'It's fine, I just—I wouldn't have wanted you to hear something so vile.' Leia stared right into his eyes. 'For the record, I meant every word. I am not leaving you to marry some nobleman, for the New Republic or anything else.'

'I know, sweetheart. I'd be more concerned about other scoundrels—' Han flashed her a self-satisfied grin, '—but I don't know any as nice as me. Or as handsome.'

Leia pushed herself to her feet and walked towards him, standing between his legs. 'It's a big galaxy, you never know.'

He placed his hands on her waist and Leia slid her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers at the back of his head. 'You meant the other thing too, huh? About you not expecting to marry me?'

Leia hesitated before answering. Why was everyone so keen on the subject of marriage all of a sudden? She didn't, for one second, doubt Han's love and commitment to her, and he'd looked more curious than frightened at the notion when it came up in their conversation aboard the _Vergence_. But he had been joking. It had taken him over three years to formally join the Alliance, to engage in any sort of official, signed up commitment. Han was the sort of man who valued actions more than words and vows. He would show her he loved her, he would stay by her side, he would commit to her, and that would be as good to him as any contract. That was as good to Leia, too.

'Yes, I did. People will talk—what you heard last night wasn't the worst that has been said to or about me. But you don't have to propose to me out of some sense of decorum, or because you think I expect you to.' She cupped his face in her hands, looking at the flecks of gold in his eyes. 'This is enough for me. And I've never been big on weddings, anyway.'

There was a small crease between his eyebrows as Han briefly looked away; for some reason, he didn't look as relieved as she'd hoped her assurance would make him. It was making her a little nervous.

'Han,' she said, gently lifting his chin with one finger. 'I don't want you to marry me, all right? You have nothing to worry about.'

'So it seems,' Han said, in a doubtful tone. Well, Leia couldn't dwell on it right now; he'd just have to trust her word that she wouldn't leave him if he never proposed. Instead, she focused on the unusual position of being the one looking down at him and having Han look up from where he sat on the bed.

She moved her hands to his throat, stroking a thumb over the spot where his heartbeat could be felt; bowing her head, she brushed her lips against his and pulled away, moving to his cheek, his jaw, his ear, trying to entice him.

'So _are_ you having a nice break?' Leia whispered, feeling him wrapping his arms more tightly around her and pulling her closer.

'It could get better, Princess,' Han said, smiling as he tipped back his head for her to kiss him. 'You know, we still haven't checked this bed properly…'


	3. Part III

The _Millennium Falcon_ was clear of Birren's gentle surface and soaring into the early afternoon sky the next day, since Leia had announced their work there was done, to their hosts' regret.

Luckily, the people from Arkanis had already departed and they didn't cross paths again—although Han knew they might, eventually, if Leia was to be sent as an envoy to deal with all the royal houses. When that time came, he'd swallow his boredom and annoyance at all that nonsense and offer to take Leia himself, just to piss off the little Lord when he saw Han still at Leia's side.

If she still wanted him to be there.

Waking up with Leia sound asleep on top of him—and everything that had led up to it—had made him forget about the conversation they had been having before, but her words were coming back to him now. What she had said to him the previous night had given him more questions than certainties. Han glanced at Leia out of the corner of his eye, where she sat behind him waiting until they broke out of the atmosphere to input the coordinates. She had always seemed older than her years, something he'd been surprised to find out, and which he had made himself remember when he'd needed excuses not to get too close to her. Now, he hardly ever thought about their age difference, but it was understandable that she wasn't considering marriage in the short term—even more so because they weren't out of the war yet, they hadn't reached any sort of stability, and _they_ hadn't been together for that long. Han got that.

It had sounded almost as if Leia wasn't considering marriage with _him_ , though, and what he couldn't figure out was whether she hadn't meant it that way, or if she did actually think they'd end up breaking up. Or if she just didn't believe Han would ever want to get married.

He rubbed a hand over his jaw, staring at the growing darkness of space ahead. She would have had a point, not long ago. Han had thought of marriage only with scorn, boasting of the benefits of an unattached life. 'Gotta live up to my name,' he used to say almost with pride. 'I fly solo, always will.'

Sure, he'd had a few serious relationships in his youth, all of which had ended up in disappointment and served as proof that it wasn't worth sticking around. But none of those women were Leia; with none of them he had shared half the things he and Leia had. For her, he would stick around—he always had.

Han didn't know the first thing about marriage, but he thought that was the gist of it. Only marriage was for good. He thought he kinda liked the idea.

'You've been quiet,' Leia said, interrupting his thoughts. 'Is everything okay?'

He gave her a wry smile. 'Yeah, why wouldn't it?'

'I imagine you're disappointed that our break is over,' Leia replied, almost weighing her words.

It was better she thought that than the actual reasons for Han's withdrawn mood today. 'It's gonna be back to not seein' you for who knows how long, isn't it?'

Reaching out from the navigator's chair, Leia placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'When this is over, I'll let you take me anywhere you want, for however long you want.'

'I'll hold you to—' He cut himself off as the console started to beep and his eyes flew to the sensor scope. He groaned. 'Are you kidding me?'

'What?' Leia leaned forwards and paled. They had just broken free of Birren's atmosphere and, ahead of them, a Star Destroyer waited, surrounded by a small swarm of TIE fighters. 'This can't be coincidence.'

'Coincidence or not, we gotta blast outta here,' Han said, thinking fast. 'Go take a cannon, I'll put some distance between us and that Star Destroyer. Soon as we're clear, I'll make a short jump.' If the Imperials were hoping to catch rebels on Birren, they might stick around for a while—it'd be a good idea to get in touch with the Alliance before entering hyperspace, and it'd be better to do so in a safe planet rather than out there, where they could be traced and found again.

 _Looks like break's over._

* * *

'What is this place?' Leia asked, looking out the viewport at the green, lush planet growing larger in front of them.

'Takodana. It's always been a neutral planet, and I have a friend here.' He flashed her a grin. 'You'll get to meet the pirate queen after all.'

'Is there anything I should know about her?'

'Should you be jealous, you mean?' Leia raised an eyebrow but didn't fight him on it. 'Not unless you're Malla—it's Chewie Maz's always had a soft spot for.'

Leia continued to prod him with questions as they flew over lakes and forests, but there wasn't much to tell—and besides, Han was looking forward to Leia meeting Maz without knowing what to expect.

They sent a transmission to High Command after landing, and Han insisted they'd better make the trip worth their while and visit Maz's castle for some refreshment. Leia agreed, not with some reluctance, but she had to accept their return to the fleet had been delayed anyway. Han only warned her against trying to talk Maz into declaring for the New Republic: she didn't allow politics within her castle as a rule.

'This is beautiful,' Leia said, reaching for his hand as they walked up the steps to Maz Kanata's castle and taking in everything around her. Han wrapped his fingers around hers, enjoying her expression of wonder. The ancient doors in front of them slid open; they walked through a corridor and emerged into a large hall where a crowd of assorted beings milled around or sat at tables. Leia looked taken aback at the contrast of the tranquil nature outside with the seedy interior that rivalled any cantina. Even more so when a short, orange-skinned humanoid, who seemed to have taken notice of the new visitors, started towards them and Han greeted her with, 'Maz!'

Leia glanced at him, but there wasn't much time for any words between them, for Maz was already standing in front of them, thin arms akimbo.

'You're not Chewbacca,' she demanded to Leia.

Quickly composing herself, Leia smiled. 'What gave me away?'

'Chewie's not with me this time, Maz,' Han explained. 'This is Princess Leia.'

'A princess!' Maz adjusted her lenses and looked up at Leia. 'And you're here with him willingly?'

Leia took it with aplomb. 'To be fair, it was sort of an emergency landing.'

'Come, then!' Maz said, turning on her heel and marching them through the throng to a table. 'I knew this wasn't a social visit; let's hear what you want.'

* * *

'You're strong in the Force.'

Leia looked up from her food to find Maz observing her with her magnified brown eyes. 'What makes you think that?'

'I felt the Emperor's death, as well as his apprentice's. I felt Alderaan's obliteration. I felt the destruction of the Jedi Order.' Maz leaned over the table. 'I'm Force-sensitive myself.'

'I didn't know that,' Han said.

'Of course you didn't. I wasn't going to let them find out and hunt me down, was I? And they nearly did.'

'Are you a Jedi?' Leia asked.

'No. But you could be.'

Leia shook her head. 'My brother is the Jedi. I want no part in it.'

There was a hint of resentment in her voice; not towards Luke, Han knew, but to what her Force-sensitivity meant—to what her legacy meant. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it since Endor, though Luke had mentioned in one of his messages that Leia refused to acknowledge it.

Maz smiled calmly. 'You can choose not to train, and you can try to deny it to yourself, but you will always have this power, Leia. It is your destiny.'

Leia's eyes flashed before she looked away. 'Is it? It'd be just wonderful if I had a say in my destiny for once,' she spat bitterly, before pushing back her chair as she got up and left the hall.

Han half rose to follow her when Maz stopped him. 'Give her a moment. I want to have a word with you.'

'Look, Maz, I'm sure it can wait—'

'And so can you. Trust me, she needs a minute alone.' Maz waited until Han sat down again, not entirely convinced it was the best choice when Leia might need him. 'You two have been through a long journey together, in a very short time.'

So far, they had only talked about their mission to Birren and what had brought them here. Maz had known about Han's involvement with the Rebel Alliance since Chewie and he had done business in Takodana shortly after they had settled in Hoth, and she knew, as most of the galaxy did, who Leia Organa was. Her insight into his relationship with Leia was unexpected, but coming from Maz, not entirely surprising. She seemed to be able to see things about people that no one else could. It had always spooked Han a bit.

'You could say,' he told her.

'I remember when you were here last. You were as cynic and self-sufficient as the day I met you, but I could tell there was something different about you. I was interested to know how had you ended up hanging with the rebels—as far as I knew, they couldn't have that many funds to spare on hired smugglers, and you were no freedom fighter—so I asked your Wookiee friend.'

'Yeah?' Han gave her a wry smile. 'I think I can guess what Chewie said.'

'He said you'd found your match.' She took off her lenses and looked openly at him. 'You were always a good man; you just tried very hard to hide it. But she brought out the best in you—I believe you might have done the same for her. She seems like a smart girl who would've known better had you not.'

Han chuckled, but Maz put on her goggles again and adjusted them to magnify her sight. 'What are you afraid of?'

He fidgeted about on his chair at the absurdity of the question. 'Hey, you know me. I'm not afraid of _anything_.'

'It's not of _her_ …' Maz pondered aloud, ignoring his words, while she continued to examine him.

'Look, I'm not afraid, all right?' Han said, holding out a hand and looking over his shoulder. Leia still hadn't returned; he wondered whether she'd gone back to the _Falcon_. 'I just—I don't know if I'm what she deserves—or what she'll want in a couple of years. Hell, I don't know if she's what _I'll_ want in a couple of years!'

'Few people know for sure,' Maz said, laying a hand on top of his. 'But I think both of you do. Think of home, and you'll have your answer.'

She patted his hand and got up. 'Let me talk to Leia before you go to her. She's afraid too, but of herself.'

* * *

Han found her sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the lake, staring at the glittering stars reflected on the surface of the water. Maz had left mere minutes ago; Leia wondered whether Han had been waiting close by—hopefully not eavesdropping this time.

She hadn't told Maz about Vader. Leia had discussed it with Luke, and he'd promised he wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't think the galaxy would be quite as forgiving as her brother, rightfully so. But the pirate queen didn't need that information to size up Leia, and she had come out here to clarify her earlier comments.

In a way, Maz's words had been reassuring. She had talked of how Leia could become attuned to the Force—how she had always been, in a way, without her realizing, how it had helped her through her life. She'd also said that the more Leia tried to deny who she was, the more it would haunt her. 'You've always had this power, Leia. What you do with it is your choice, and yours alone, but you cannot get rid of it.'

Maz had also talked to her about Han. Bluntly.

He stood in front of her now, crossing his arms. 'Hey.'

'I'm fine,' Leia said, forestalling his question. She smiled up at him. 'It's a beautiful night, isn't it?'

'Yeah. You know what this lake's perfect for?' Han said, giving her a sly grin. 'Skinny-dipping.'

'You can't be serious.'

'You know you wanna do it.' Han stretched an arm out to her. 'We can stay for a while longer, can't we?'

Leia stared at his waiting hand, considering it. They should have been setting off by now; this break had already stretched more than the New Republic could afford, and they had no excuses now. But it was too tempting to try and seize every minute with him that she could, when she thought of the possibility of another twenty days without him.

She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

'Are you sure we can't be seen from the castle?' she asked, standing on her tiptoes to check the grounds around them. 'And what will we dry ourselves with afterwards?'

'We'll air-dry. Come on, Princess, I've never seen you back down on a challenge,' he teased, putting his hands around her and slowly dragging her tunic up her torso.

'Yet,' Leia said, though she let him undress her. When she was out of her underwear, she waited for him to do the same, but Han just stared at her. It never failed to make her blush and take her breath away a little. 'Whoever finishes last is a nerf!' she shouted, before breaking into a run and jumping into the lake. Too late, she realized she should have checked the depth of the waters, but it felt great to act on an impulse for once in a non life-or-death situation. The water was mild and the night air was pleasant; not even one leaf stirred.

Caught off guard, Han still managed to strip off his clothes and follow her seconds later. 'How did you take your pants off so quickly?' Leia asked, laughing as she launched herself towards him.

'Years of experience, sweetheart.'

He caught her and Leia wrapped her arms around his neck, but let her legs float behind her, the water lapping against them. 'That's quite a friend you have.'

Han frowned. 'What did she do now?'

'She told me I wouldn't regret marrying you. Why did she think we were engaged? And what's the deal with everyone on this trip talking of marriage?'

'It's your own fault for saying you could only get away from the Alliance if you were getting married. You started a trend.'

'How?'

'Through the Force.'

Leia rolled her eyes. 'That's not how it works.'

Han's smile slipped off his face, and she assumed he was trying to figure out how to say what he had been thinking about for the past two days. 'Listen, Leia… I need you to clear something up for me, all right?'

She nodded once, waiting.

'When you said you don't "expect" to marry me,' he started, staring at her, 'did you mean you don't want to get married, or you just don't expect _me_ to?'

'Oh. I don't—I don't know.' She bit her lip, looking away. 'What I was trying to tell you is that I've never set my sights on getting married. So if you never ask, I'll be fine with it.'

He didn't seem satisfied with her answer. 'But you don't think I'll ask.'

Leia sighed wearily. 'I don't know, Han—maybe. I mean, _have_ you ever seriously considered getting married?'

'No. Have _you_?'

'I always thought it would depend on who asked me to.'

'What if I asked?'

For a moment, she was speechless. 'Han, what is this about? I told you… you don't have to—'

'Yeah, yeah, I don't _have_ to ask you, I got that,' Han said impatiently. 'I'm saying, what if I wanted to? Would you like to get married then?'

She felt her throat constricting. 'Han, are you asking me right now?'

'No, not now—I guess. I just—if you don't wanna get married, that's fine,' Han said, his hands resting on her lower back. 'I just want you to know I _would_ ask you.'

'Yeah?' Leia whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist until their bodies were pressed together. 'Why would you want to marry me?'

He shrugged, one hand sliding to her thigh. 'Guess since I'm staying, why not make it official?' Han gave her a lopsided smile before echoing something she had told him not long ago. 'I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Princess.'

Leia beamed at him.

'That's good, Your Generalship, I don't intend to let you.' Her smile wavered and she was suddenly overcome with grief. 'But… Han, I can't marry you. I can't marry anyone, not now that I know where I come from—'

'How many times do I have to say I don't care?' he said, nearly groaning. 'Why would marrying you change anything?'

'Because you won't have an out!' She was almost shouting now, but he had to understand. She had believed him when he'd told her that he still loved her, no matter who her father was, that he still wanted to be with her, that he would never hold it against her. If he still meant it…

'I know that much about marriage.' Han swallowed, lowering his gaze before looking back at her. 'Is that your only objection? 'Cos if you just don't wanna marry me—'

She kissed him hard, as if she could push that thought away by sheer force. She had never fantasized about marrying him, or anyone else—but she couldn't imagine ever loving someone as deeply as she loved Han, or to feel so loved in return.

Leia shifted in his lap and, guessing her intention, he accommodated her until he was inside of her. She moaned and let her head fall against his neck, sighing then at the strange sensation of the water.

'Is this an evasive maneuver, Your Worship?' he muttered against her ear.

'No.' She pressed a kiss on his throat and moved a hand to his shoulder to better brace herself. 'I think we should wait. There's too much going on now to add a wedding on top of it, and—and I really want us to think this through.'

Leia stared at him, hoping he could see, in the dim light from the stars above and the castle in the distance, how much she meant her next words.

'But until we get there, if you still feel the same way… know that when you ask me, I'll say yes.'


End file.
